Car trips and Coffee
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris and Courtney are stuck in a car together!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

Courtney sat in the passenger seat of the car in complete silence! She didn't want to go to this stupid convention that every cast member had to attend for a Q & A! It was supposed to be a weekend of signing autographs and her answering questions about how she felt about Duncan and Gwen! She was so sick of this whole show she decided she wasn't even going to board that stupid bus that Chef was driving she only lived 2 hours away from this stupid convention but either way she decided she wasn't going! Courtney was expecting to get a call from some angry interns about her not being there but she wasn't expecting what she got and that was Chris showing up at her house and forcing her to drive up to the convention with him which of course Chris didn't even give her time to protest he just shoved her in the car.

"This is technically a kidnapping" Courtney crossed her arms as she finally looked at him

"If you would have gotten on the bus then you wouldn't have had this problem" Chris told her rolling his eyes "So, now you get to ride with me for 2 hours, which I personally think is better then a bus anyway"

"Why do I even have to go to this stupid thing?" Courtney sighed "Everyone is just going to ask me about Gwen and Duncan and want me to sign autographs, I'm almost as hated as Heather and Alejandro!"

"I wouldn't say that" Chris laughed "Yeah you're hated but not as bad as others"

"I don't even know why I'm hated" Courtney told him "I didn't cheat on anyone!"

Chris decided that he had enough of talking to Courtney and then proceeded to ignore her as he lit up a cigarette when they came to a red light. Courtney couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke, Duncan used to smoke around her all the time and she hated it then and she still hated it now when Chris did it.

"Can you put that thing out?" Courtney asked "I can't stand the smell"

Chris responded to this by blowing smoke in her face and causing her to cough for a minute or so before he laughed a bit and put her window down, The window being down caused Courtney's hair to start to blow around and of course she didn't like that much either.

"My hair is getting messed up" Courtney complained "Can't you do something about it?"

"I can shave you're hair off" Chris laughed "It'll look better on you then Heather"

"Smoking is bad for you" Courtney told him

"It's also the best way to relieve stress" Chris told her "Have you ever even tried a cigarette?"

"No!" Courtney told him

"Try it" Chris handed her his cigarette "Just take one drag from it"

Courtney decided that she would do it, she always wanted to try one secretly but she never asked Duncan to try one when he had them and he never offered her one, Courtney figured now would be a good time, She held it between her fingers and put it to her lips and inhaled, She figured she must have done it wrong when she started coughing.

"That was awful" Courtney said in between coughs and handed it back to him

"Takes some time getting used to it" Chris laughed taking a drag from it "Want some more?"

"No, I'm fine" Courtney sat there with him in silence as Chris finished his cigarette. They kept driving in silence for almost an hour. Finally Courtney couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to pee" Courtney told him

"What do you want me to do about it?" Chris asked her

"What kind of question is that?" Courtney asked "I want you to find a fast food place or something so that I can use the bathroom!"

"No" Chris told her "We don't have time"

"What do you mean you don't have time?" Courtney asked "Why don't we have time?"

"I'm not stopping for anything" Chris rolled his eyes "You'll just have to wait until we get there"

Courtney sighed but didn't complain, Chris was the one driving so she didn't have much of a choice but to sit there and hold it. She sighed and looked at the signs, judging by the way things were going they would be there within an hour! Hopefully Courtney could hold it that long. Courtney was getting tired and started to nod off, Chris said nothing to her at all, and Courtney didn't open her eyes until she heard Chris talking.

"Yeah, make it a double shot" Chris responded to whoever causing Courtney to open her eyes and look around.

"Are we there?" Courtney found herself asking

"No" Chris laughed "I just ordered a coffee"

Courtney looked out the window in time to see them pulling out of a drive thru and Chris with a large coffee in hand. Courtney couldn't believe that he would stop for coffee after he just told her they weren't going to stop anywhere.

"How come you can stop for Coffee but I couldn't stop to use the bathroom?" Courtney asked him

"I didn't leave the car" Chris told her taking a sip of his coffee he expected Courtney to argue with him and he was ready for it.

"I want a coffee" Courtney told him

"Wouldn't that just make you have to pee more?" Chris asked

"I don't care" Courtney told him "I want a coffee!"

"No!" Chris told her "Just…Shut up! Go to sleep or something!"

"Give me a sip of your coffee!" Courtney tried to grab it

"C'mon! You're going to cause an accident!" Chris jerked his hand

"You better give me that coffee" Courtney argued "I want it!"

Chris responded by drinking the whole coffee in front of Courtney and handing her the empty cup it was in. "Here"

Courtney responded to that by making out with Chris and giving him as much tongue action as she could. Chris stopped the vehicle and pulled over on the side of the road. He didn't stop Courtney either he actually encouraged it. When it was all over Courtney just sat back in her seat and acted like it never even happened.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked her

"Didn't you like it?" Courtney asked "You better start driving"

Chris started up the car again.

"Not saying I didn't" Chris told her "But why?"

"I wanted Coffee" Courtney told him "You tasted like coffee just like I thought you would"

The two didn't say a word to each other the rest of the way to the convention.


End file.
